tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Z
| }} is the Noble Phantasm of Zorro in the Phantasmal Holy Grail War of Fate/midsummer. Unlike other Saber-class Servants, it takes less the form of a sword and is more the result of one's use. As a famous outlaw hero, Zorro was notable for marking her most daring deeds with the first letter of her name. Engraved with her sword on any convenient surface, it was an irrefutable sign that "Zorro has been here". Even if the one who made the mark was not here, the "meaning" was still there; wherever the mark is, there also lies the soul and spirit of the hero known as Zorro. Even in today's day and age, belief in such a finger still runs strong. Mankind, then and now, seeks a hero such as this in the world. The effects of this Noble Phantasm therefore are twofold. The first is by far the most combative advantage; wherever a suitable "Z" has been inscribed, Saber may move to almost instantly. If the letter is not inscribed by her, it must be done in a suitable impersonation of her style; a simple letter "Z" in a book or a printed sign will not suffice. The size is quite flexible, with the only requirement being that it be visible to the naked eye. Indeed, the symbol must be seen (even if only glanced over, without conscious recognition) for it to be usable. While this can make activation of a "portal" a bit finicky, it allows Saber to move rapidly over all of Scarponnois and even out of it; cutting an unknowing Haru Midoriya's shirt with the symbol shortly before he returns to Japan allows her to pursue him in the 'waking' world, a feat that would normally only be accessible with the use of Command Seals. Through this method, Saber can rather quickly hunt down the other Masters in their most defenseless state, so long as she carefully engraves her sign on a nearby object after arriving in the rest of the world. Multiple "Z"s can be placed in an area, allowing her to outmaneuver opponents with ease without having to leave the arena. This works best in alleyways and similar enclosures, as she can now both dodge attacks and position herself for another in the same breath. A critical weakness of this feature, however, is ease. While the symbols can be quickly placed, they can also be quickly destroyed, and in combat this is a present hazard. Ultimately, it forces Saber and her Master to carefully consider each location they place a 'Z' in, especially if it is likely to be a place of combat. In addition to the aforementioned benefits, this Noble Phantasm can also provide brief boosts to Saber's parameters. As the symbol of Zorro is ubiquitous in nature, anywhere it is placed and recognized becomes an "area where Zorro is famous". While the enhancements are not quite up to par with those received by Heroic Spirits in their cultural sphere, they can grant her an edge where otherwise there would be none. If such a thing were used in, say, California or Mexico, the effects would be disastrous for their opponents. Category:Zeon1 Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms Category:A rank Noble Phantasms Category:Fate/midsummer